Lets Just Comment Quickie - I can make so many Katy Perry references here
"Lets Just Comment Quickie - I can make so many Katy Perry references here" is the fourth episode of Rion "Rhino" Mills's series Lets Just Comment Quickies. It's a fifth-degree commentary on "A BlueFlame Quick Commentary (CoolBoy Didn't Stay In The Freezer Long Enough)"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLH1rCxLoEg by Blueflame3500. Degrees 0: xxx 1: xxx by Future Blood 2: "sean commentaries #7 future blood"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1Sl_dpq5FU by Sean Sampson 3: "Commentaries 10: Blood Dragon"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX21L0c32Pw by Coolboykain 4: "A BlueFlame Quick Commentary (CoolBoy Didn't Stay In The Freezer Long Enough)" by BlueFlame3500 5: This commentary Trivia *Avatar: It Me. *Rion's third commentary on BlueFlame. Transcript pre-intro Well, I guess we're back at this crossroad. Again. Listen, Blueflame. I honestly think there's only one way to really, really get this message through to you. performs a cover of Jumper intro 0:57 Blueflame, to put into perspective how much I enjoyed this video, I had to stop during my masterbatin- I mean, my master-debating to cum and download your video. Ah, frick I just realized what I did. I ADMIT, I'M A MISERABLE PILE OF SECRETS. 2:01 Aaaaand, what is the point of this statement, again? In-fact, let me play a game here. Look over coolboy's point. Was coolboy's point, on it's own, invalid? Well his point was that Sean was repeating himself and from what was shown and the fact that it is, well, Sean. It's pretty safe to assume that coolboy is valid in his claim. Now a follow-up question, does him not pointing out a specific factor that you wanted him to point out make his statement invalid? Well, if you were to analyse the statement a bit you would come to the conclusion that OF COURSE IT WOULDN'T. 3:21 IT" sound sample from Ace Attourney Okay, one, did you actually watch the clip? Future Blood bluntly says "or are you very unscripted". Don't believe me? of Future Blood saying "or are you very unscripted" I rest my case. By the way, that still doesn't debunk Coolboy's point because Sean said that Joseph used a script and Coolboy was calling him out for not presenting evidence to this claim. Coolboy's counter didn't have to be with Future Blood's quote-on-quote "actual point" since he wasn't commentating on Sean. audioduck But he's not commentating on Future Blood, is he? 5:42 (whispering) '' hey, hey blueflame. hey, hey blueflame, c'mere. ''(close to the mic) This does not invalidate his argument and you continuing to say stuff like this comes off as nothing but you trying to force your commentary. Because coolboy's complaint was that Sean completely left a segment in without skipping it and since that said point is valid, then yes, it is valid and therefore telling him to just "SKIP IT" even though there is a flaw present. is stupid. thoughts You know, given that your video was god awful sitting through that entire speech was incredibly painful to do. As I felt nothing but the irony burning a hole in my soul to create sadness, shame, depression and utter darkness. (beat) Go back to the singing. cover is continued See also List of commentaries by Rion "Rhino" Mills References Category:Commentaries